


未接通

by xziee223



Series: Bé tsuì--ê lâng（買醉的人） [2]
Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian is Ra's Al Ghul, Dick已退休, Jason Todd沒有左眼跟右腿, M/M, Multi, Tim Drake is Batman, 暴力, 未來蝙蝠俠+明日提米設定, 毒品使用, 謀殺, 開放式結局
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 故事發生在《碎鏡子》之前、Slade撿到Jason之後
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, 路人/Jason Todd
Series: Bé tsuì--ê lâng（買醉的人） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……提個不重要的  
文裡提到不只一次毒品名稱，我實在不想被搜索毒品知識的人搜索到  
會改變一下字的形式，水部改木部之類的，應該是不影響閱讀……

1.

_ 很久很久以前……_

_ 「我是世界上最危險的傭兵，孩子。」眉頭一皺，_ _Slade_ _很確定自己被侮辱了。_

_ 「所以你才是最好的人選！」_ _Jason_ _說，一本正經，「我們絕對可以破關！」_

_ 「我什麼時候讓你產生我在乎的錯覺？你花錢請我來就只為了參加這個蠢活動？」_

_ 「它不蠢，你沒挑戰過解謎遊戲，喪鐘，你不是萬能的。」_

_ 「而你覺得我是最好的人選？」_

_ 「我的意思是你勇於挑戰自我對吧？專挑不可能的任務執行，還有高額的薪水。」_

_Slade_ _撇了一眼不遠處的城堡，在城堡裡設置解謎遊戲確實吸引很多解謎愛好者前來挑戰，排隊報名的人也不少。_

_ 但平心而論，_ _Slade_ _不認為紅頭罩一個人玩不了。_

_ 「你一個人就能解決。」_

_ 「我當然可以！」講到這個_ _Jason_ _就來氣，「最低人數要兩個人。」_

_Slade_ _非常不給面子地翻了白眼，居然把他當成湊人數的，這小鬼會不會太有種？「你找不到第二個隊友？你所有家人都是偵探！」_

_ 「他們不是我的家人！」青年後頸的細毛都豎起來了。_

_ 「我不在乎，孩子，我不為你的家庭不和沒有朋友買單，我挑戰不可能的任務，這不是不可能的任務！」_ _Slade_ _轉身就走。_

_Jason_ _磨牙，「哇喔！堂堂喪鐘居然害怕解謎遊戲。」_

_Slade_ _又翻白眼了。_

_ 「我知道我知道，每個人都有弱點，」青年繼續說，「我猜蝙蝠俠也不知道你這麼軟弱。」_

_ 「你猜？看來你是個不得人疼的孩子，」看見青年面部神經一抖，_ _Slade_ _變本加厲，「也許_ _Grayson_ _不需要用猜的。」_

_ 「你不知道我們的家庭問題！」_

_ 「現在又是一家人了？我知道你有爸爸問題。」_

_ 「**我沒有爸爸問題！**」_

_ 見紅頭罩怒吼發飆，_ _Slade_ _突然覺得有趣起來，「你好好的幹嘛沒事挑戰什麼解謎遊戲，邊緣人就乖乖去做一個人就能做的事。」_

_ 「！！」氣到腦袋斷線，「我……」差點說不出話來，「獎品……是福爾摩斯手稿！」不知道是氣到極致還是害羞，_ _Jason_ _的耳骨微微紅潤。_

_ 「……」比起福爾摩斯手稿，男孩可愛的紅耳朵反而吸引他的注意力。_

_ 「藏在城堡的某處，任務是找到它，是《貝斯洛克的獵犬》的手稿，只釋出一頁但……很珍貴……」_

_ 跟破關者購買其實也是一個選項，但既然是解謎遊戲，獎品又是福爾摩斯手稿，真的願意讓出的可能沒幾人。_

_ 再者，隊伍中約莫只有三分之一是真正的解謎遊戲愛好者，其他大多是收藏家雇來奪得手稿的專業好手，要跟他們買更是不可能。_

_ 「_ _Please_ _，_ _Slade_ _，」刺頭刺腦的紅頭罩首先放軟姿態，「我不想錯過得到它的機會。」_

_ 「規則上寫超能力者勿入。」_

_ 「你不是，」說得跟真的一樣，「_ _Please……_ _」_

_ 「讓我想一想，」_ _Slade_ _露出他經典的邪笑，「再求我一次我可能就答應了。」_

_ 「我又不是沒付你薪水！」_

_Slade_ _抬高下巴看他。_

_ 「……」張嘴，又閉嘴，「……」想罵髒話，「_ _Please……_ _」_

_Slade_ _危險地瞇起眼，「看來你真的很想要那張手稿。」_

_ 「不准嘲笑我！」_

_ 「我沒有，我佩服你的決心。」抬起手，揉揉男孩的腦袋，「走吧，來去報名。」_

_ 「你同意？」本來想撥掉男人的手，一聽對方說報名_ _Jason_ _就忘記揍他了。_

_ 「我會為你得到那張手稿，孩子。」_

_×_

_ 整個過程花費他們三天的時間，_ _Slade_ _絕對沒想到一個解迷遊戲可以花到三天！也難怪他們的報名費還包含城堡內住宿一個星期，主辦單位是覺得最少要一個禮拜才有能人破關是吧？_

_ 因此只花三天就找到那張珍貴的手稿，_ _Jason_ _笑起來的樣子根本不像那個會打穿別人腦袋的紅頭罩。_

_ 雖然大多時間都在作對，但_ _Slade_ _跟_ _Grayson_ _、紅羅賓及羅賓都有過合作經驗，跟紅頭罩合作的經驗趨近於零，而且還是不用喊殺喊打的那種合作，這種經歷還算新鮮。_

_ 「你是一個好戰士，_ _Todd_ _。」_

_ 「……」維持興奮笑容的_ _Jason_ _抖了一下，他抖這一下完全沒逃過_ _Slade_ _的眼睛，「_ _Yeah……_ _我的墓碑上也這麼寫。」_

_ 「……」_ _Slade_ _不贊同地往青年看過去，好像很懷疑真的有智障這麼幫兒子寫墓誌銘，「認真？」_

_ 「千真萬確，它還在那呢，你有空可以去參觀一下。」_ _Jason_ _聳了個肩，小心收好他的手稿。_

_Slade_ _發出一聲明顯帶有怒氣的低吼，「混蛋！」_

_Jason_ _笑了，「沒錯，總有一天我會親手刻在他的碑上。」_

2.

現在。

已經脫離『青年』年紀的Jason蜷縮在床的一側，半瞇著僅剩的左眼，還沒有進入睡眠狀態，他的呼吸呻吟殘留著海格因的餘韻。

Slade撫過他憔悴的臉，自從他在高譚街上撿到Jason已經過好幾周了，剩下的每個蝙蝠崽子們都來找過他，聲明他沒有擁有Jason的理由，光芒滅去的紅頭罩不能成為喪鐘的戰利品。

但Jason沒有從他這裡逃跑也是一個事實，他住的很好，夏天有冷氣、冬天有暖氣，住屋品時舒適、品味良好，安全與隱私都有顧到，樓下廚房外面還有一片廣大的後院，最重要的是，Slade會提供他很棒的精神糧食。

蝙蝠俠死亡帶走他的情感與情緒後，似乎只剩下那些非法的東西能引起他的注意。

「Bruce……」臉頰輕輕蹭著Slade的手心。

「我不是。」男人習慣性地回答，他永遠會提醒Jason，陪他入睡的人不是蝙蝠俠，以前不是、未來也不會是。

Jason明白嗎？他明白，他停止蹭動，緩緩闔上眼。

——那可不是想要把蝙蝠俠埋了的表現啊，孩子。

Slade吻了吻他的髮旋，直至明天Jason睜開眼前，他不會見到糜爛的紅頭罩，Jason不會在閉上眼前忘記喪鐘，對Slade來說，這是一天最安寧的時刻。

安靜的手機螢幕亮起來發出訊息聲，Slade按開螢幕，Wintergreen——他早該退休的經紀人——接洽了一個案子，發過來詢問他的意見。

「你……有工作。」Jason說。

「我不同意就沒有。」他以為Jason睡著了呢。

「但是你……熱愛工作……」含糊地咬字，接受Slade帶著繭子的拇指撫過他的黑眼圈。

「想趕我走？」

「是的。」

或許Jason膩了，Slade不禁這麼想，或許這個連刮鬍子都需要他幫忙的殘疾男子很討厭Slade一直在提醒他不是Bruce，所以當他一有工作，Jason就想趕他走。

他想沉浸在Slade提供的海格因製造出的幻想中，擁抱他的Bruce。

或許Jason根本沒這麼想，過多情緒消失的現在，所有的感覺傳到他腦中都有一個上限，以往對他來說100分的初版收藏，現在只衝到60分的好感；以往小丑兩個字能引起他100分的憎恨與恐懼，如今只剩下60分的疑惑。

再好處想，以往Bruce的言論會讓他100分痛苦，Bruce死後只剩下60分的威力，不痛不癢。

Slade撿到Jason後已經過了兩個月，Jason如果願意清醒，他能超過24小時不使用毒品，雖然會時常看到他打哈欠、疲倦，但他不會主動求藥……這或許跟他的感知有關，他肉體受到的傷害痛楚，也毫無懸念地在腦子裡打了六折。

目前Slade尚未確認Jason想要清醒的誘因，你很難幫一個沒有感知的人找到興趣，Slade唯一知道的是，如果他試圖用跟Jason兄弟一樣看一個破碎東西的眼神來凝視他，以為給他過多的愛實際上是悲哀的憐憫，Jason不會在他的安全屋裡待超過半小時，即使Slade用純度很高的藥吸引他他也不為所動。

幸運的是，同情心這種東西，Slade不用失去情緒也只有60分。

「你在我的安全屋裡發臭我還得清理，孩子。」

「我很好。」Jason露出一個很迷濛的微笑，Slade不能肯定他在笑，也不能肯定他真的在跟自己對話。

「你不乖乖吃飯，也不洗澡，你不好。」

「我今天有吃飯……也有洗澡……」Jason回答。

但_**Jason**_不該這麼回答，Slade記憶中的Jason抗拒任何人說他不夠好。

「我帶你去的，記得嗎？」

Jason點頭，再次閉上眼睛……

「你可以去工作……我會很好……」

3.

可以的話Slade也不想選擇高譚，他在其他地方有更強大的人脈，遺憾的是Jason似乎不打算離開這片土地。

Slade其實不反對去工作，他越想念紅頭罩叱吒風雲的模樣，就越想在戰場上大戰四方……那麼，首要條件，Jason的生活起居得有人照顧，要為他把屎把尿——讓別人碰Jason身體的想法使他咆哮。

蝙蝠們只要靠近這裡，Jason都能感知到，他的第六感會誘使他離開這個地方，無論他處於什麼狀況。

Slade最信任的Wintergreen年事已高，要搬動失去一條腿、身高一米八的成年男性，Slade還怕反而是Billy閃到腰傷到骨頭。Wintergreen應該偶爾才能來看Jason一下，唯一作用只有回報Slade Jason死了沒。

他的孩子們已經有各自的家庭，Slade很難要求他們照看一個被允許吸毒且沒在客氣的毒癮患者，而且他們跟Jason的兄弟有同樣的缺點……太容易同情心氾濫。

那麼，只能請看護了，無照的那種。

「有輪椅可以使用，但他不喜歡輪椅，如非必要別拿出來，盡量讓他自己走動。」Slade暗暗地想，面試這工作應該讓Billy來的，他想回房間玩Jason，「妳要做的只有餵食跟處理他的爛攤子，確認他不會被自己的嘔吐物淹死。」

第一名看護是一個52歲的婦人Michelle，有多年（無照）看護經驗，她原先以為她要照看的是一位少了一條腿、少了一隻眼睛的身障者，_**而已**_。

「一般人不會被自己的嘔吐物淹死吧？」她說。

「這是一個很有深度的問題……」Slade意味深長地看著她，「回答之前我需要知道妳對海格因的想法。」

Michelle馬上就聯想到所有不好的想法跟雇主問她的原因，「噢，太糟糕了，請恕我——」

「400元一天。」

「……」

至於心裡層面的反對嗑藥行為，Slade很高興薪水可以補足所有愧疚、排斥感，當然他相信看在一天400元薪水的份上，Michelle也不會特地跟鄰居話家常。

讓一個完全不相信的人進到屋子接觸Jason本來是一件非常危險的事，但他是喪鐘，有多少防堵的方式就用多少種，他可不怕把最糟的方案用上。

第一天跟第二天Slade還是待在安全屋內看Michelle怎麼跟Jason相處，先不說她心理層面接不接受照顧對象每天都在嗑藥、也不說她的廚藝好不好，Slade最看重的是她有本事讓Jason吃飯、把Jason哄進浴室幫他洗澡，對一個Jason沒見過且完全不信任的人來說，非常加分。

4.

半個月後，Slade扛著他的武器包安然回來，把薪水交給早Jason一步靠近的Michelle。

「Jay在客廳裡。」

「不急。」其實急死了，Slade忍不住想看看Jason，但他得先支開臨時看護，「薪水。」

15天6000，婦人喜孜孜地點著鈔票，Slade放下他的包與外套，「我有需要會再打給妳。」

「非常感謝，Reginald先生。」拿起她的行李，「那麼我先走了。」

「等等。」

「還有什麼吩咐嗎？」

Slade轉過頭，面無表情令人不寒而慄，「妳知道規矩。」

Michelle吞了吞口水，謹慎地抓好她的薪水袋，「我保證不會亂說話。」

「很好。」就讓她回去了。

Slade走進客廳，Jason一見到他就從沙發上顛顛簸簸爬起來，拄著拐杖朝男人走去。

實際見到Jason Slade才真的放下心來，安全屋裡的監視器雖然每天都會向他回報Jason的位置，他也會每天打電話回去問Michelle Jason的狀況，仍沒有Jason真的在他手上的安心感。

Jason很熱絡地黏上來，他沒有表情，他只是像隻討罐罐的貓，磨蹭磨蹭Slade然後摸走他藏在身上的所有海格因，手法輕巧，Slade很是佩服也很是想念。

——仔細想想，他沒有跟Jason談過戀愛，而Jason已經從他這裡偷走太多東西。

「我回來了，孩子。」Slade從後方摟住正把百粉藏進櫃子（存貨不多）裡的Jason，吸取他髮間的味道，Jason今天很香，是有好好洗澡的味道。

Jason抬起頭，額間摩挲過男人的鬍子，他用陰暗的藍眼睛看著Slade，「你回來了。」他手上拽著一包，應該很快就會使用。

Slade就在那陪他，讓他坐在自己懷中，任他動作很醜地從一邊鼻孔攝入雪白的粉末，進入無止盡的虛無中。Slade大多時間都不知道Jason在想什麼，只有當這個死神忘了帶走的男子撕開粉末包裝，傭兵知道，Jason將要去見他失去感官的當下仍每天想見到的人。

Slade會等，他是傭兵，他最會的就是等——等Jason嗨到一個極致，進入無我狀態時，Slade就可以將他抱上床，做一切他想做的事。

Slade其實很喜歡Jason恍惚時跟他一起進行的性，那是Jason唯一不會把他放在眼裡的時候，有時候還能聽見他細語另一個已成追憶的名字。

這是Jason自己要求的，他嗑嗨的時候沒有什麼比精神愉悅更能讓他顫抖，Slade怎麼使用他他都不會記得……

「我回來前Grayson找過我，」Slade邊用力地頂弄底下的男人，邊低聲咆哮，「他很擔心你被我玩壞。」

獨眼的壯年男子目光空洞，無意識地發出聲音，好像Grayson是他素昧平生的名字。

Slade摸到Jason不平整的右大腿根部，即使他有可以使用Jason身體的全部權利，他仍會有少了什麼的遺憾感，紅頭罩的全盛時期依舊比現在性感多了……

——聒噪的男孩絕不會放他一個人唱獨角戲的。

5.

每次的SOP都大概是這樣，Slade一個月會去工作一次，看他離開的時間長短，如果只要一兩天，他大部分會找Wintergreen照顧Jason，如果他必須離開超過三天才會打電話給Michelle。

第三個月不是很順遂的一個月，他這次的任務是長期任務，Slade推估要近一個月才能完成，那也無所謂，這個任務做完他可以休息兩個月。

目前是第三週，但他從昨天開始就無法在監視器或電話裡找到Michelle，Slade怎麼轉都只能看見Jason醒了又茫、茫了又醒，偶爾無神地在屋子裡走來走去，他很髒，他沒有穿乾淨的衣物，而且自從他找不到Michelle開始，Jason已經有將近兩天沒有吃飯了。

——本來看在高薪水的份上，Slade不認為有人會不珍惜這份工作，偏偏就是有……這還是第一個看護而已呢……

這就是為什麼Wintergreen會在Michelle工作時出現在Slade的安全屋裡。

「我不是要興災樂禍，Slade，」Billy是在興災樂禍沒錯，他在Slade提供給看護的房間內發現Michelle，「你的看護比你的寵物還嗨，這在你的意料內嗎？」

此時Slade正在槍林彈雨中，『_**叫她滾！**_』

「薪水呢？」

『已經包含在她嗑掉的百粉裡了！』

「好吧好吧，」Wintergreen邊搖頭邊過去看看Jason的狀況，「可憐的孩子，沒有藥也沒有飯吃。」

Slade在電話那頭咆哮，Wintergreen改同情他的對手了。


	2. 二

6.

找看護比他想像中還講究，Slade自認為看清人性險惡、自認為可以解決一切，但『高譚』一次又一次突破他對人類的認知。

新看護Olga偷偷變賣雇主留在屋子裡的高級毒品，Slade在她打開Jason的藥櫃瞬間就發現了，他直接打電話給Olga要她不要幹蠢事，她惹不起他，她也沒有本事賣毒品，尤其是純度很高的海格因！

Slade幾十年來第一次取消他的任務，直奔回他的安全屋，Olga已經被比她再高級一點的毒販解決掉，這確實省了Slade還要去找她的麻煩，但她有告訴那些高級一點的毒販她的商品哪來的……

「那跟我無關，」Slade對著電話低吼，一邊翻白眼挖開後院的土，「她把情報洩漏出去，如果你不斷了這條毒線，他們會_**再次**_來找我的麻煩！」

『……再次。』電話另一邊的人抓到一個巧妙的關鍵字。

「因為他們已經來一次了。」把屍體踢進坑洞中。

『告訴我Jason沒有……』

「他很好，帶東西回來的是我，那些蠢蛋再笨也不會選在沒有東西能搶的時候進來。」

『……』電話另一邊沉默一會兒，『希望不是我想的那個意思……』

「順從你的內心，小蝙蝠。」埋土，「你會收到他們的照片，你知道該怎麼做。」

有了Michelle跟Olga的經驗，Slade很清楚光金錢是無法滿足高譚的無照看護，他加碼一些例行性恐嚇，新看護金色長髮的Prima中規中矩了幾個月，即使她最後沒有中規中矩，她也非常守信用地沒去碰Jason的藥。

Slade一向不用次級品，吃要吃最好的、用要用最好的，他用來養Jason的住所也絕對是最好的，就連上流社會的名流們也會讚嘆他住所的舒適與品味，Prima沒有去動雇主給看護對象的毒品、準時哄Jason吃飯、洗澡，她一切都很好，就是會看準機會賣掉Slade屋內的一些高級家具。

Slade真的不喜歡每天都要花時間監視他的看護，他更喜歡看Jason躲在角落耍廢，而且從Michelle失職之後，Slade已經盡量選一些三天內可以完成的任務來做，他雇來的看護一個比一個還會躲監視器死角……

但要找到一個不在乎Jason在角落嗑藥、又不會到處去傳的看護不是件容易的事，本來她好好照顧Jason的話Slade頂多給予口頭警告，但她偏偏賣掉Jason最常在上面待著的那張沙發……

所有的事情裡頭Slade最不能忍受的是她們動到他給Jason的物品，Jason可能不會管她們是否動他的家具，可是Slade會心疼；而她犯的最大錯誤是屋主發現時，她選擇勒索屋主……

7.

新看護——他到底要有幾個他媽的_**新看護**_！！——Ethel，34歲、單身，老家在高譚週邊的小鎮，唯一的親人是拉拔她長大的阿姨，有一個恐怖前男友，她本來在金融區有租屋、有穩定工作，為了躲前男友才到這裡來。

Slade每次從任務中回來，整間屋子都是Ethel抽菸的菸味，誇張的時候會煙霧瀰漫，公平地說，她的煙癮絕對有比Jason的毒癮還重。

「我不明白，Reginald先生，你這麼做真的很糟糕。」拿到薪水的Ethel說，這是她第二次拿薪水，她沒有直接在Slade面前點，即使雇主要求她直接點。

「我沒有付妳薪水評論我的作法。」

菸夾在她的手指上，她並不像前幾個看護一樣拿到薪水就休假離開，她要求住在這間屋子裡，就當她跟Reginald先生租房間好了，雇主在的時候她可以少拿一點薪水，她覺得這區很好，她前男友很難找到她。

「所以我是無償這麼做。」她吸了一口菸，「Wintergreen先生前兩天來的時候我與他討論過，你一邊提供毒藥又一邊希望Jay能清醒接電話是非常矛盾的作法，我希望你至少能告訴我為什麼。」

「……」Slade也點了菸，「事實上，我已經解釋過三次為何我這麼做。」

「顯然那三次我都不在場。」

「現在唯一能吸引他的事情就是我帶回來的藥，如果Jay不清醒，他就無法得到。」

「但你知道百粉會使他失去意識。」

「人類會依賴毒品是因為他們沒有別的東西可以依賴……」

Ethel一點就通，「你希望Jay能依賴你……有可能嗎？」

「我們會看到的。」

Ethel似乎還有什麼想說，將Jay依賴的對象從海格因轉為別的東西，這種訓練寵物專注的方式用在人類身上究竟有沒有違背人倫道義的問題尚待討論，如果不是薪水很好、有得吃有得住，她會大力反駁的。

但她有觀察到Jay一般吸毒者有很大的不同……

Jay生理上的邋裡邋遢沒比一般成癮者誇張，症狀大概只有一半，Jason幾乎沒有精神方面的亢奮或委靡不振，你不會看見他強烈求藥，他沒有攻擊性，……而且，不厭食，哄他吃飯他還是會意思意思吃一點……

8.

「Jay，你的電話響了。」Ethel會將電話拿到他附近，哄他自己按下接聽鍵。

「唔……」把電話推開，Slade幫他設置的超重低音鈴聲超級吵。

「接個電話吧，Jay，按下去就不吵了。」Ethel不確定Jason能否在這麼吵的聲量中聽見她的聲音，她盡力而為，「看看是誰打來了？」

迷濛的藍眼睛撇到已經閃快一分鐘的接聽鍵，他呻吟著按下去。

『甘願了？孩子。』

「……」Jason搖頭，想按下紅色按鈕掛斷被Ethel輕巧地挪開了，「不要煩我……Bruce……」

『是Slade。』

Ethel沒有懷疑也不去八卦『Bruce』是誰以及『Slade』是否是雇主的中間名，這些都不是她來求職時接觸到的名字。

9.

要求Jason每天接電話是有效的，有過幾次藥物大減量的教訓後，Jason至少會在吵鬧的重低音來襲時保持幾秒鐘的清醒。

而自從Jason能在50秒內把電話接起來後，Slade開始實施一天打兩次電話，這意味著Jason一天至少要有兩個隨機時刻是清醒的。

一開始他不習慣，而且很抗拒，過渡期的時候Ethel依舊有耐心地陪Jason把電話接起來，直到第六個月，Jason開始保持大部分的時間清醒只為了等Slade的電話……

『速度很快嘛，孩子。』傭兵在電話另一邊彷彿笑了，『你做的很好。』

Jason也笑了，這是Ethel第一次看見Jason笑。

「他在笑，Reginald先生。」

『我是Slade，Jay，不是Bruce。』

Jason的微笑輕輕黯淡下去，「噢……」只有這樣，就不再回話了。

Ethel有點慌，她在這裡待了六個月，從Jay幾乎每天渾渾噩噩到他主動減少藥量，每天陪Jay等一通電話；她第一次見到Jay笑，他淺淺地彎動嘴角，擠出眼角細紋，濁水般的藍眼睛蒙上一點點光澤，這瞬間似乎讓Ethel看見希望，很可惜那只是曇花一現，微笑褪去，明明沒有表情，看起來卻悲傷至極……

隔天，Jay似乎沒有被前一天的對話影響，他戒斷期的反應一天比一天劇烈，但他仍像不會痛似的，甚至多忍耐了兩個小時才去他的藥品櫃。

Reginald先生沒有在他忍耐的時候打來，甚至今天一整天他都沒打來，亦沒有向Ethel詢問Jay的狀況……他每天都會看監視器、每天都會問的。

再隔天，早晨的Jay自己煮早餐，他的手在發抖，Ethel在一旁陪著他，他第一次見到Jay使用廚房器具。

Jay蒼白的皮膚上頭，黑眼圈顯得特別嚴重，不知道是不是因為這樣，他對鍋裡的食物熟度不太在意……

「要焦了，Jay。」Ethel想接手。

Jay抬起頭，「電話。」

「……」Ethel一時無語，「現在還早，Reginald先生肯定還在睡呢，他晚點會打來的。」

Jay點點頭，她不確定Jay在乎的是他的獎品還是Reginald先生。

電話沒有來，Ethel按著號碼回撥好幾次，如果她知道Wintergreen的電話，她也會打的。

又過了兩天，Reginald先生的無聲無息開始讓Ethel緊張，尤其是她發現Jay真的很努力在忍耐之後，她不曉得Jay還要失望幾次……

Jay可能真的很認真在等Slade（或Bruce）的電話，然而整整四天Reginald先生都沒打電話來。

「他也離開了……每個人都會離開……」Jay說，聲音非常平靜，Ethel第一次聽見Jay說出一個完整的句子，「她們也走了……」

「她們是誰？Jason？」

「煮飯給我吃的人，紅色頭髮……棕色頭髮……」男子的聲音中聽不出任何情緒起伏，「像妳一樣的……妳也會走。」

「我哪裡也不去，Jay。」原來Jay能分辨他所有的看護嗎？Rebeca心疼拍拍他，緊緊將他抱入懷中。

Reginald先生失聯的第七天，Jay意識到自己不用再等那個男人，使用毒品的量再次增加了，更甚的是，他不願意進食，即使Ethel求他，他也不為所動……

第八天，Slade總算穿著一身黑西裝回來，Ethel鬆一口氣，表示Jay今天連吃東西的意願都沒有。

Slade點點頭，他什麼也沒說，把薪水塞給Ethel就走進Jason的房間，Jason的床邊放著一盆水與毛巾，他回來之前Ethel正準備幫他做清潔。

已經快40歲的男子俯臥在床上，右眼如同一灘死水，就跟他每次回來一樣，沒有任何起色。

Slade走過去，坐在床邊，將Jason的腦袋移到自己的腿上，撫過已經開始長出白髮的髮絲。

Ethel拿走水盆，把空間留給Jason與雇主。

Slade在Jason的房間裡坐了一個下午，他的手指抖動，呼吸不平穩，似乎在忍著不把這間屋子拆了。晚上，他擁著那副沉沉昏睡過去的軀殼，眼淚從他眼角滑落，他沒有阻止它……

今天是William Randolph Wintergreen的喪禮。

這一天Slade失去他一生中最好的朋友，Billy是這個世界最最了解他的人，他一輩子都需要有個Wintergreen在身邊，即使他永遠不會承認……

「Billy走了，Jay。」

10.

隔天，Jason用最不傳統的方式吵醒他：吐。

Slade被直接驚醒，噁心的酸臭味跟穢物掛在下半張臉、鬍子與半身，突如其來的嘔吐又多又兇猛，毀了枕頭、床單，更別說他絕對有吞下Jason的嘔吐物……

Slade煩躁地嘶吼一句髒話，始作俑者卻只是換一個姿勢準備繼續睡下去，男人抄起床上還沒清醒的青壯年男子，直直將他拖往浴室。

「啊……」還沒醒的Jason不明所以呻吟著，只有一條腿的他顛顛簸簸被迫跟上男人的速度，被絆倒的瞬間又被猛烈提起來丟進浴室。

Jason重心不穩地撞在冰冷磁磚上，還來不及清醒，背後的浴室門用力摔上發出砰一聲，他也還沒搞清楚自己在哪裡，Slade就已經撕爛他穿在身上的衣物、褲子。

Slade踢開礙事的布料，脫去身上所有的衣物，Jason正因寒冷而縮坐在地上，似乎不曉得為什麼有人會對他這麼粗暴。

「起來。」

Slade扭開蓮蓬頭的水，熱水很快就出現了，他固定好被拉起來的Jason，從頭到腳打溼男子瘦弱的身體，Jason掙扎了一會兒仍不敵超級戰士的力氣，沒多久就放棄了。

然而他一副無關緊要的態度似乎又惹火了Slade。

「別用你應付蝙蝠俠的方式應付我，Jason。」關掉蓮蓬頭，Slade抓起泡泡球與沐浴乳，一下又一下搓在Jason蒼白的皮膚上，「_**我不是你的蝙蝠俠！**_」

震撼的音量在浴室內迴響，Jason縮了縮身子，『害怕』的情緒已經從他腦子中消失，他的躲避只是耳朵疼痛跟皮膚疼痛的自然反應。

「出來！」男人放聲吼著，「我知道_**你**_在裡面！」

Jason抬起手推拒，被擦紅的皮膚傳來陣陣刺痛。

Slade不理會他的推拒，「你要躲到什麼時候！蝙蝠俠已經死好幾年了！他不會回來！就算他回來，_**你也不是他的最愛！！**_」

「……」Jason沒有回話，他永遠不會回應，彷彿Slade的吼叫沒半個字進入他耳朵。

「你在做什麼？」Ethel突然推開門，被眼前這一幕嚇到了。

「_**出去！**_」

低沉的吼聲震撼Ethel的腿骨，她全身劇烈顫動，差點就這麼跪下來，她站著沒動，目光都鎖定在男子身上。

Slade回過頭，龐大的身軀、陰冷的表情，「我說，_**出去！**_」

Ethel差點就聽話了，沒有人敢跟強大的男人對幹，這男人有錢，比一般男人厚實、凶狠，他用毒品餵養一個精神有問題的男子至今都沒有被別人發現，如果不聽話，她可能也不會有個好下場……

但是Jay……縮在地上，手掌貼著磁磚，背對自己，斷掉的大腿跟試圖撐在地面上，他想站起來，被濕溽的泡泡弄跌倒兩次，他的世界可能也感覺不到有人在傷害他……

「不！Jay是人類，不是你養的寵物！」Ethel鼓起勇氣，抓住浴巾繞過雇主裹住Jason，從Reginald先生手上搶過無法為自己辯駁的可憐男子，男人的使勁已在Jason身上留下大片的擦傷，「_**你傷到他了！**_」

11.

Jason感覺不到Slade跟Ethel間的劍拔弩張，他唯一想做的事情就是繼續睡覺，Ethel試圖說服他到另一個房間，睡在乾淨的床上，Jason不為所動，就是要睡在他自己的床上，Ethel只能先準備另一張防水布隔開Jason與嘔吐物留下的濕溽與惡臭。

男子躺下後她就開始處理他的擦傷，Slade下半身裹著一條圍巾，站在浴室門口看著這一幕。

「你去哪了？至少告訴我們你為什麼不來電，」她忍著怒意替Jason塗上擦傷藥，「或讓Wintergreen替你作這些事，Wintergreen可不像你一回來就是給Jason藥跟_**操**_他！」

「……」Slade的額頭緊繃，「昨天是他的告別式。」

「誰的？」

「Billy。」

「……」Ethel停下手上的動作，回頭看向Slade，她深吸一口氣，「……他是你的好朋友。」

「最好的。」

Ethel低下頭，替Jason蓋上被子，安靜的起身。

「我懷疑Jason會看到幻覺，但他從未表現出來……你失聯的那幾天，他很常說他有聽見電話聲，我必須安慰他電話沒有響。」她停在他身邊說，「直到你回來的前一天他都很努力在保持清醒，他吸的量是我照顧他以來的最少量……他在等你。」

_**不**_，Slade心痛地想，他在等的是Bruce Wayne。

她離開後Slade閉上眼，雙手掩在臉上，他忙著處理Billy的後事、消化自己的情緒，忽略按他的步驟緩慢回到現實的Jason，……Jason等了一個禮拜，真實而清醒地等了一個禮拜，而他卻該死的在忌妒！

他嘲笑自己的懦弱，他不敢打這個電話，他無法在失去最好的朋友的同時面對Jason再次把他認成已經死很久的Bruce Wayne！

他知道紅頭罩根本不存在於現在的Jason體內，他知道現在的Jason就是他認識的紅頭罩，他怎麼嘶吼都不會有另一個人出來跟他抗衡。

直到現在，失去Wintergreen，Slade才明白，原來他每次回來都在期待紅頭罩能賞他幾發子彈，用戲劇性的效果炸掉他們沉悶、封閉的關係；原來，Jason不是唯一一個在遙望過去的人……

13.

那天Ethel在客廳裡抽掉了整整一包菸，Slade最大煙癮時也從沒一次抽掉一包，他想她在心裡早已把他跟她試圖脫離的恐怖情人歸類在一起。

「抱歉——」她說，雖然她不想當第一個道歉的人。

Slade拿了一瓶酒過來，注意到Ethel緊縮肩膀的方式，她可能不只把雇主Reginald先生當成一個恐怖情人，而是一個有暴力傾向的男人，「不是妳的錯，我太粗暴了。」

「是的，你非常粗暴。」她用憔悴的眼睛對他說，仍然感到警戒，「……我不曉得你經歷了什麼，Wintergreen的事我很遺憾，他似乎是一個好人。」

在Ethel眼裡看來，Wintergreen跟Reginald是年紀相差甚大的忘年之交，Jason比Slade的年紀大一點，他們都少一隻眼睛，很難想像他們曾經有過什麼樣的生活，而Wintergreen相較之下很普通，一個和藹的老爺爺，個性幽默、身體健朗。

「他是，沒有他就不會有現在的我。」

「是怎麼發生的？」

「年紀到了，謹此而已，睡著的時候離開，沒有痛苦。」Slade深吸了一口氣，「我剛看見妳在收拾行李。」

「……」Ethel點點頭，「我本來想做到今天。」

「我明白。」Slade想叫她別走，她是所有看護裡頭最好的，有耐心也有勇氣，但也許這麼好的人不應該留在這裡被荼毒。

「但我想起我曾答應他我不會走，我希望Jay之後能走出來，所以我……至少做到他脫離毒品的控制。」她看上去有點緊張。

「妳知道如果沒有妳，他會繼續頹廢下去。」

「不是我，Reginald先生，是你，你才是應該陪著他的人。」她眼裡充滿愧疚，「Jay說紅色頭髮與棕色頭髮的看護都離開了，在他的印象中我就是一個黑髮的看護吧……」

「……」Slade沉默著。

14.

下午，睡飽的Jason從臥室裡頭出來，Ethel問他要不要吃東西，他點點頭，接著便與幾乎喝掉一整瓶酒的Slade對上眼。

「Jay……」

Jason緩慢而迷濛地眨了下眼，就只是看著Slade。

「Jay？」Slade試探性地發出聲音，用不至於立刻遭到反抗的速度輕柔地接近對方，「你還好嗎？」

Jason的重心有一半都壓在他的拐杖上，無神的藍眼睛跟著Slade的手移動，他並不是變傻了、智商退化了或失去記憶，他的情感都被Bruce帶走了，他感覺不到自己的心情變化，對太多事情都以無感覺的想法告終，因此痛也不會說、餓也不在意，Slade消失他也不關心，對他的世界來說這個白髮蒼蒼的男人只是一個過客。

所以他也感覺不到Slade實際上很害怕，他不會去想像男人一直以來的強大無謂、不會意識到在遇到自己的問題時，那個凶悍的超級戰士有多麼脆弱。

Slade一步一步靠近，Jason沒有拒絕他，像霧面處理過的眼睛沒有聚焦，Slade的心理在吶喊，他可能無法承受Jason忘了他，他寧可Jason再次把他誤認成Bruce，至少那是他可以擁有他的方式。

「你還跟我在一起嗎？孩子？」

Jason稍微側一下頭，抬頭研究Slade的臉，男人已經走到他伸手可以觸碰到的位置。

「你回來了。」

「我回來了。」Slade小心翼翼地將男子摟進懷中，親吻他的太陽穴，「我很抱歉，我向你保證，絕對不會再限制你的行為，我保證。」


	3. 三

15.

『拜託了，Slade，現在只有你有閒有時間。』

「我要看著Jason。」

『你有看護，』Rose抱怨，『你以前不會拿他當藉口。』

「以目前進度來看，Jason半個月內可以戒掉他的毒癮，不要破壞我的行程。」Slade只差沒吼出來，Jason保持清醒的時間更多了，不只如此他拄著拐杖移動的時間也變多了，若不是生理需求更傾向於毒品帶來的興奮，他可能不會要求任何形式的毒品，Jason很有可能可以自主進入最痛苦的長期戒斷過程……

「就算我有空，我為什麼得幫Adeline那沒用的繼子擦屁股？」

在Slade接管Jason之前，Adeline總算願意放下她跟Slade間的恩怨——不，準確地說，她總算不再處處找Slade麻煩、跟Rose示好、還在幾年後加入一個新家庭。

新家庭成員很普通，她有一個新丈夫、兩個繼子，令Slade感到意外的是，他們相處得還算融洽，當時的大兒子一直想進陸軍服役，好幾年後的他真的進去了，而且還是特種部隊，算是Slade的晚輩了。

這個家庭跟Slade半點關係都沒有，幾年前Adeline過世後就更沒關係了，但Adeline的新家庭偏偏跟Joey還有Rose處得很好（這讓Slade意識到，他的孩子跟所有人都能處得很好，除了他），現在那個特種部隊的蠢繼子出了事也要他來善後！

大多在政治邊緣很尷尬的任務，政府單位無法明面相救，如果Rose跟Joey目前沒有任務，他們絕對不會打這個電話給Slade。

『我可以付你薪水！』

「妳要付我錢？」收自己小孩的委託錢，簡直是侮辱，「錢不是我現在最需要的東西。」

『拜託……』Rose的放軟她的聲線，一聽見這個聲音Slade就覺得不妙，『_**爸。**_』

「……」

——是假的！！

Slade在心裡吼了兩百遍。

自從高傲的Rose發現這招對高傲的Slade來說很有效，已經行之有年了，面對面效果可能更強，但光聲音聽起來更有想像力……

『Blair對我來說很重要，他是一個很體貼的好弟弟。』

「顯然不是一個好士兵。」

『爸……』

Slade看向在客廳裡翻閱植物百科的Jason，揉揉自己的太陽穴，對自己的女兒可不能要她再求自己一次。

「我再打給你。」他掛斷電話，思考自己能欠誰人情還不造成太大損失……仔細想來，沒幾個，他認識的且不會跟他收費太重的人裡面，大概都長蝙蝠的形狀。

現階段正義聯盟的成員完全不能考慮，弄不好他還會賠上Jason，……那麼，應該只剩下刺客聯盟之主了……

『well……』Damian的聲音悠悠傳來，他附近的聲音聽起來在爆破，『我目前的主力都有要職，能分配的人手有限，看在你陪Todd鬼混的份上，我可以把我個人的護衛隊分給你。』

「那你個人呢？」

『我說_**主力**_都有要職，Wilson，你哪句聽不懂？』

Slade差點摔電話，地球是準備這禮拜毀滅嗎？一個個都沒空！

Damian的護衛隊是沒有隊長的，這個年輕的Ra's al Guhl喜歡親自發號司令，所以Slade還是得親自去一趟……

搞定隊伍後Slade走進廚房尋找正在準備晚餐的Ethel，「我需要離開一個禮拜。」

「現在嗎？」Ethel巧妙地往客廳望一眼。

Slade真的萬分不想走，現階段離開這裡變數太大了……

「我前妻的繼子出了些問題，我得去幫他解決。」

「你前妻的繼子……」Ethel很快釐清了這個關係圖，「跟你什麼關係？」

「這很複雜。」

「好吧，我可以顧著，離開前跟Jay說一下。」

16.

「呃……Reginald先生。」Ethel一臉心急與愧疚地接近。

看護一靠近，Slade就關上他的行李箱，Ethel的表情很不妙，「如果是妳的敗類前男友，我可以優先幫妳解決，免費。」

Ethel笑不出來，苦喪著臉，「我很抱歉，我阿姨沒踩穩，從樓梯上跌下去……」她握著電話快哭了，「她是我唯一的親人……」

Slade垮下他的肩膀，點點頭，Ethel在這個城市認識的人不多，她本來也不是看護，也就沒有看護朋友……而且與其說是看護，Slade也只是找一些沒有證照且需要工作的女性來照顧Jason，這些女性都是從一些非法單位找來的……

Ethel當然也是，她只是她們裡面正常一點的。

17.

Una她來之前他們都很緊張，Slade收好的行李擺在門邊，他有一個行李箱、兩個大包，Ethel只有一個簡便的背包。

「我們是不是應該找更熟悉的人……」Ethel悄悄看一眼Slade，「Jay的狀況很複雜。」

「妳接下工作時也是什麼都不知道。」

「因為有很好的薪水，我沒有後悔的空間。」Ethel點點頭。

「妳仍有離開的念頭。」

「恕我直言，我可以接受照顧一個有精神疾病的毒癮患者，無法再多一個有暴力傾向的神經病。」

Slade與她對視，沒錯他就是那個有暴力傾向的神經病。

「妳很勇敢，那時候妳很怕。」

她的眼神有一瞬間的脆弱，「我媽……被我爸殺掉了，他在我面前一刀一刀刺進我媽的身體……我那時候12歲……」憶起痛苦的回憶，Ethel難受的搓著手臂，「我怎麼可能不怕呢？我看著你送Jay百粉都是風險。」

「我明白。」

「等Jay恢復好一點，我會離開的，你放心，先生，我不會說出去。」

叮咚一聲兩人都跳了起來，臨時來幫忙的女性名叫Una，她一個小時內就出現了。

工作內容很簡單，只要提供食物、幫Jason清潔身體，一個星期就有2500美元，即使實際看到所謂的『Jason』是一名毒蟲，Una也非常爽快就接下來了。

「買食物的收據要留著，Reginald先生會另外補給妳。」Ethel一一介紹屋子裡的東西與Una做交接，「Jay的食物溫度不要超過50攝氏度，他燙傷了不會告訴妳，沒有人喜歡Jay受傷，尤其是Reginald先生。」

「了解。」

「來吧我帶妳認識廚房，」突然撇見Una脖子上掛著的水鑽項鍊，沒有真正珠寶的光澤，主要是兔子的造型給她加深印象，「項鍊很漂亮。」

「我男朋友給我的～」

Slade摟著昏昏欲睡的Jason看她們交接，今天的Jason進食狀況還不錯，吃的有比平時多一點。

「你們要走了。」Jason第一次主動靠在他肩膀上。

「不，小鳥，我們不會離開太久，」Slade吻吻他的額頭，「最快三天、最慢七天，我保證。」

七天而已，Slade告訴自己，這次任務最難也就七天，不能再多了，他很快能回來。

18.

第一天Slade抵達阿拉伯，跟Damian的護衛隊碰頭，說明作戰目標，進行實際的行動考察、週邊地形了解……他能抽空看安全屋的監視器以及打電話給Jason。

第二天開始是討論作戰計畫、埋伏點、進攻時間，還有交通工具的調度，為了能盡早回高譚，這天開始他的時間緊湊很多，無法跟Jason講太久的電話

不知是否是他的錯覺，以往Jason會為了交作業接他的電話，這兩天Jason都讓他有一種對方並不想掛電話的想法……

Slade知道Jason不會想念，他的情緒與情感都沒有那麼強烈，所以這有可能是Slade的自作多情而已。

第三天下午，攻堅前一天，至少在晚上六點前，一切都很正常，監視器正常、電話正常，Una告訴他Jason吸食的數量很少，完全配合她；Jason電話裡的聲音、頻率也跟前兩天一樣。

這天之後Slade不能使用他常打給Jason的那個號碼，Jason雖然不笨，但他沒必要接不認識的號碼，直到攻堅完拿到原本的手機前，Slade跟Jason沒有聯絡，他將詢問Jason是否安好的工作交給Ethel，Jason認識Ethel的電話，他會接。

第四天，Slade預計Damian的護衛隊會死一半，但他們不愧是年輕的Ra’s al Ghul親自選出來的角色，最多只有重傷，無人死亡，不只如此，他們一起救出包含Blair在內的七個特種部隊的成員。

「喪鐘！？」Blair看到他非常驚訝，「誰雇你來的？」

「無可奉告，菜鳥。」

第五天經歷了短暫的逃亡，刺客聯盟的年輕主人剛好在阿拉伯改變世界脈絡幫了他們一把。

第六天白天，Slade總算可以肆無忌憚地用他的手機接觸Jason跟Una，告訴他們最快明天晚上就能回到高譚，這期間手機裡都有Ethel跟Joey的未接來電。

「我明天晚上會到高譚，妳阿姨怎麼樣？」

『多謝關心，她行動不太方便，我需要再請假一星期看狀況。』

「我明白。」

『這兩天高譚的狀況……Una給我的感覺不是很好，我跟她說接下來由我跟她聯絡，她的態度……怎麼說呢，放鬆到輕浮的地步。』Ethel說得吞吞吐吐，『那之後我就沒再打通她的電話。』

不安的感覺來襲，Slade立刻打開監視器畫面，主要的幾顆監視器都呈現黑色畫面狀態，次要的監視畫面中找不到Jason……

『Jay有接電話，每天都有，』她這句話讓Slade放心下來，Jason能接電話表示他某方面來說很好，『他不回應關於Una的問題……我想他沒記得Una的名字，我形容特徵之後，他只告訴我她在客廳……她每天都在客廳，Jay不願意把手機給她，我懷疑她根本沒好好做事。』

Slade別過Ethel後立刻打給Jason。

——Una不外乎就是跟著嗑藥到ㄎㄧㄤ掉、變賣Jason的毒品、變賣他的家具……之類的，不是沒經歷過的問題，頂多她跟前幾任看護一樣都有個遺憾的下場對吧？給他一點點心理準備就好，又不是沒被勒索過。

Jason很快就接了，「Jason。」

『你要回來了？』

「明天晚上就到，你現在怎麼樣？」

『還好。』

「走到樓梯間，我要看你。」

『我在吃東西。』

Slade抓抓頭髮，Jason被脅迫的可能性突然出現在他腦中……不，你要怎麼威脅一個沒有欲望、沒有感知的人？而且他有跟Jason約定過危機時刻的暗號，各種情境的都有，Jason沒說出來代表沒事，但此時此刻Jason不到監視器下讓他看一看，他根本無法放心。

「有人強迫你嗎？」

『現在沒有。』

「……」

Slade的不安，轉為輕度煩躁，這種煩躁很微妙，仍不是什麼好事……

「好吧，告訴我Una在那。」

『客廳。』

「讓她聽電話。」

『不行。』

「她在忙？」

『沒有。』

「那她為什麼不接電話？」

『她死了。』

19.

_ 不會反抗的肉體實在太好玩了，替_ _Jay_ _洗澡的_ _Una_ _不是第一次撫摸他瘦弱的身體。_

_ ——沒關係的，反正他的主人養著他就是為了隨時操他，比起那些深刻的咬痕跟吻痕，她摸摸而已還好吧？_

_ 仔細看的話_ _Jay_ _有張非常好看的臉，成熟、滄桑、很有魅力，如果不是他幾乎呈現一灘爛泥的狀態，他是她喜歡的類型。_

_ 而且，他陰莖的形狀很好看，她已經不滿足於撫摸了，幸運的是，她男朋友跟她有同樣的想法。_

_ 「不……」_ _Jason_ _虛弱地喊著。_

_ 「嘿，他很會吸耶……」男人興奮地擺動他的下體。_

_ 「不然你以為他的男人養條毒蟲幹嘛？」另一個男人在一旁抽著大麻，一件衣服也沒穿，「這麼好操我都想帶回家了～」_

_ 「你養不起吧？」_ _Una_ _嘻笑地坐進他懷中。_

_ 一陣惡毒的言論中_ _Jason_ _的肉體越發難受，他不認識這些人，為什麼他稍微醒來就看到有個人在操他？……_

_ 「我說……」_ _Jason_ _的手攀上男人肩膀，「**我不要**。」_

_ 「看看，他喜歡！」_

_ 又是幾句骯髒的調侃，_ _Jason_ _鉤上男人的頸子，在他們大為興奮的瞬間，咯咔一聲，男人的脖子毫無預警地被扭斷，他像斷線的木偶一樣掉落在他們口中的毒蟲身上。_

_ 沒發現_ _Jason_ _的動作的另外兩個人仍在訕笑，以為那人只是幸福地高潮了。_

_Jason_ _推開男人，那人一動也不動引起另外兩人的懷疑，此時，_ _Jason_ _從一旁男人的褲子上發現一把蝴蝶刀，不僅如此，他還記得離自己最近的槍在哪裡……_

20.

客廳裡有三個屍袋，Slade一見到它們先翻一個白眼，前兩天就完成任務的Joey跟Rose已經把環境打掃得差不多了，只差屍體還沒處理。

“你說緊急的要事時我沒想到是這種緊急要事，”Joey把他撿到的針頭丟進垃圾桶，激烈比著手語，“你沒提到_**最重要**_的東西。”指那三具屍體。

「我有。」Slade四處查看，對針頭的存在匪夷所思，Jason從不用針頭，「Jason在哪？」這才是最重要的。

“廚房裡，Rose看著他。”

Slade聞訊丟下他的武器包，轉而前往廚房，但才踏出一步就被他兒子阻止了。

「幹嘛？」

“Rose有給Jason吃的，他現在很好。”

「_**現在？**_」又是這個詞，Slade腦中跑過好幾個用肉眼就能看出來的悲劇狀況，再剔除掉幾個Jason不會被威脅的狀況。

Joey深吸了一口氣，臉上的表情很糟，“我們到的時候Jason……_**一絲不掛**_坐在冰箱前啃生南瓜，我們在他身上發現血跡，不是他的血，是他們的，還有……”停下來，眼神中有種憐憫般的猶豫。

「說重點。」

“Pop，他們_**強姦**_他！”

Slade整顆腦子都在轟炸，「_**FUCK**__**！**_」

Rose坐在桌邊，加上她，這個空間就有三個獨眼的人了；Jason很安靜地吃飯，似乎不在乎是誰弄東西給他吃。

「嗨，Slade。」她頭低低的，跟Joey的表情很像。

Slade沒辦法回應Rose，他快速地蹲到Jason旁邊，撫過Jason的黑髮，「嘿，Jason，我回來了。」

Jason嚼動口中橘色的食物，扭過頭來靜靜地看著Slade。

他的心臟在咆哮，Ethel有提議找比較熟識的人，是他把Jason暴露在危險之下……

「譴責我……」Slade湊上去，吻了男子的額頭，「或攻擊我，Jason。」

Jason吞下口中的食物，沒有為男人的自責提出回應，「你回來了。」

Slade近乎絕望地將男子擁入懷中，「是的，我在這。」

停止進食的Jason稍微抬起頭，他只能看見男人白花花的鬍子，「你要操我嗎？」

Slade在很短的時間內感到錯愕與憤怒，他很快就把情緒處理好了，「不是現在，Jason。」

「是我，是我的錯，Slade。」Rose仍不敢看他，「我們堅持要你幫忙。」

除了Slade自己跟外面三具屍體以外，他想不出來這件事還有誰有過錯；是他做的決定，他自負地以為他們永遠會那麼幸運，以為所有有貪念的人會看在毒品跟他該死的高級家具的份上，略過Jason的身體。

「是他們的錯，Rose。」和我。

Joey回頭看看三個屍袋，又看看他們，“這裡是他兄弟的地盤，你覺得蝙蝠俠不會發現嗎？”

「他不會插手。」喪鐘當然有做好萬全的準備，這間屋子是整個高譚蝙蝠俠唯一不會到來的地方，因為他們都知道，只要蝙蝠俠來這裡，Jason就會離開，Jason一離開就很難被找到，就算找到，他也不會回來這裡了。

於是Tim可以破例把Slade的安全屋歸為高譚市外，高譚市外發生的所有事他都不會插手，即使是死了人，只要能確認Jason安全，現任蝙蝠俠能為他讓步。

21.

「對，不急，妳不用趕著回來。」Slade對著電話說，抖抖掉在他手臂上的蛆，他們推斷Una跟另外兩具男屍在Ethel電話接手後沒多久就死了。

但Ethel反而懷疑，『Jay發生什麼事了？』

「他很好。」

『Una呢？』

——正被他埋進土裡。

「well……Jay的看護中只有妳是正常的，我保證。」

『……』思考一下，『她還在嗎？』

「不，她離開了，別擔心，沒人能取代妳。」這是真心的。

Ethel沒有正面回應，對一個短時間內可能會離職的看護來說，對方的期望是一種壓力，『希望我回去的時候不會看到你再次讓Jay下不了床，先生，不是嗑藥的那種。』

Joey說跟屍體處在一個空間似乎沒有改變Jason的作息——如果他有的話——Jason會自己打開電視、會閱讀、會回房間休息，他不在同一個位置嗑藥，有時候就在屍體旁邊嗑，……他會做很多事就是沒有清理他自己，反正他也不會比屍體更臭。

而Rose寧可跟Jason一起去浴室玩水也不要負責屍體，明明有超級戰士的基因，此時卻很會裝作弱女子。

自從Slade撿到Jason開始，他的孩子們就非常不看好這段關係，他們甚至跟當時的夜翼、紅羅賓及最年輕的Ra's al Ghul有同樣的見解：喪鐘只是想要一隻小鳥。

原生蝙蝠俠死了，不能當那個殺死蝙蝠俠的人，還有什麼比擁有一隻小鳥更能展示他的能力？行屍走肉般的Jason是最好下手的。

當時只有Wintergreen持反對意見，說Slade才不會為這麼蠢的理由養Jason，而且如果Slade要的話，他不會挑最簡單的下手；好幾年過了，至今只有Wintergreen真的認識Slade Wilson……

每個人都以為Jason有很強烈的毒品成癮，在肉體方面，Slade不會否定這個說法，在精神方面，Slade真的不敢保證……

所以對喪鐘來說，無論他是否想要一隻小鳥，Jason都是最難攻略的。

他屬於你、又不屬於你，Jason永遠不會告訴你他的感覺，他無法感知他自己及周圍的情感、情緒變化，他偶爾會吸取知識，但他不會告訴任何人他學到什麼或他有什麼想法，他知道一切又吝於分享一切，沒有東西可以帶給他深刻的印象……除了各種毒品，它給他無感知的思緒中帶來一點點花花世界。

不多，就一點點，肉體上的愉悅是精神很難理解的，他的精神無法趕上肉體對毒品的需求，成為一種非常矛盾的衝突。

Slade抬起頭，Jason拄著拐杖在他旁邊看他。

「那裡還有一把鏟子。」年紀比較大的男人說。

Jason點頭，提起插在旁邊的鏟子。

——你真的很難幫沒有喜怒哀樂的人找到興趣、轉移他對毒品的注意力，但他們至少知道，Jason還是很擅長埋屍體的……


	4. 四

22.

Slade沒有說過他很懷念跟孩子們相處的時光，他一生最大的願望就是Joey跟Rose能過普通人的人生，與他在同一間屋子裡，看著他們為小事吵架，就像現在……

「不，我不能再跟Jason一起玩了！」不知道輸第幾把的Rose丟下牌大叫，「沒有表情的人要怎麼輸！」

「他不是笨蛋。」Slade說。

不管拿到好牌、爛牌，Jason都是一個表情，就連Slade都讀不出他的肢體語言；抽鬼牌、牌7、大老二、德州撲克、橋牌……任何他們想得到的紙牌遊戲，只要知道規則，除了考驗反應能力的心臟病之外，Jason都像個機器一樣贏得漂漂亮亮。

「……」贏不知道第幾次的Jason什麼都沒說。

「他在嘲笑我嗎？」

「別想太多，Rose。」

最後一把停在Jason突如其來的顫抖，第一張紙牌掉出來Joey以為自己要贏一次了，下一秒整整掉出六張他跟Rose才發現舉槍容易的紅頭罩，此時輕如紙牌都拿不穩……而Slade則不慌不忙地示意他的孩子們把牌玩完。

接下來要看Jason的行動，如果他想要繼續玩下去，他就會繼續玩，如果他更想要窩去角落吸食海格因，Slade也不會讓任何人阻止他。

“他還好嗎？”Joey擔心地比著。

「別在意，他能顧好他自己。」Slade老神在在地整理自己的牌，喔，他這手牌很漂亮。

他們能聽見從Jason氣管裡呼出來的顫抖，這狀況下要怎麼集中注意力在遊戲上頭？

幾秒後，引起他們不安的男子自己放下全部的紙牌，伸手抓住旁邊的Slade的手腕。

「你要什麼？孩子？」男人沒有看他，等Jason自己表達他想要什麼。

Jason沒讓他等太久，困難地挪動他的位置，推開男人拿紙牌的手，爬到男人盤著的大腿上，用鼻子磨蹭男人的脖子跟上斜方肌。

「操我。」輕聲呢喃。

「……」不只Rose跟Joey，這次Slade也沒搞懂Jason的意圖，他跟Jason的協議是Jason必須嗨到對外界沒有感知，Slade才能操他，現在遠遠不到那個時刻……

「他這樣顧好自己？」Rose指指他倆。

「這是第一次。」Slade放下撲克牌，捻熄他的菸，「如果不介意，我要先去忙了。」

“你什麼時候問過我們的意見？”Joey攤手。

「一個形式上的提醒而已。」橫抱起Jason，Slade俐落起身。

「操我，_**Slade**_……」催促著。

Slade站在原地無法前進，懷疑的耳朵。

Jason的抖動更激烈，「快一點，Slade。」

Slade閉上眼睛深吸一口氣，克制力道，深怕不小心就揉碎懷中這副脆弱的軀體，「很好，孩子，」睜開眼睛，輕吻男子的耳朵，「你總算會說_**Bruce**_以外的名字了。」

23.

Jason很瘦，他的肌肉一塊不剩，皮囊下頭幾乎沒裝多少肉。

他蒼白的皮膚上滿是淺淺的瘀青，Joey跟Rose沒提到安眠於他的後院的三個人有把拳頭往Jason身上送，Slade一邊撫摸一邊檢查他。

此時一個不合時宜的想法突然竄進他的大腦：Jason突然在癮來時要求要上床，如果這不是第一次呢？

如果Jason決定用別種刺激解決毒癮，那麼他Slade Wilson是否是可以被取代的對象？

「你殺了他們，Jason。」Slade敘述這件事情。

Jason點兩下頭，身體對強烈刺激的渴望使他發抖，他知道去抽個大麻可能會減緩，此時他卻想知道男人在操他的時候是什麼樣子的……

「發生什麼事？」Slade翻過男子的身體，讓他屁股對著自己，拿來潤滑油，大量塗抹在Jason股溝內部。

他握緊枕頭，「我不認識他……」

Slade的手指伸入Jason柔軟的穴口，他上半身繃得很緊，下半身卻放很輕鬆。

「我們沒有協議……唔……」扭動腰部，「我說我不要……Slade……」

「……」喪鐘就要精神錯亂了。

——他說過不會阻礙Jason做想做的事，Jason倘若找人取代他，他不會阻止，他承諾過的，但他絕對會殺掉那個光明正大取代他的混蛋。

——他已經是Bruce他媽的Wayne的替代品了，他還能再被替代？

——在發生Jason被強姦的事情之前，Slade都相信自己能作到不阻止Jason，可他沒保證過他不阻止替代品的產生。

——現在，該死的現在，他更傾向於接受Jason找人替代他，也不要Jason無助地被三個混蛋侵犯……

「Slade……只有你可以……」

「我在這，Jason，」Slade忍下擴張快速的欲望，他不希望再弄傷Jason，「我在這。」瘋狂地吻著Jason的後頸與背部，緊緊握著他其中一隻手。

——另一方面，他該死的居然在心裡歡呼Jason能分辨他與其他人的不同，歡呼Jason只讓他一個人碰，即使他根本不是原生蝙蝠俠！

「正面……」拱起左邊肩膀。

Slade再次將他翻身，「你用這個姿勢殺了他？」

「對……」

「好孩子，你作得很好。」

Jason迷濛地看著上方的男人，他的藍眼睛隨時都是迷濛的，白鬍子男人靠得很近，幾乎就跟他不認識的那個男人一樣近。

他知道若不是喪鐘想操他，Slade根本沒有理由養一個毒蟲，但男人從不會為了跟他多做幾次而替他注射毒品使他更迷糊……

「你還跟我在一起嗎？Jay？」Slade溫暖的掌心捧著男子的臉，Jason沒有對焦的目光似乎在看他。

Slade希望他看的是自己，他Slade Wilson，不是另一個人，如果世界真的有神，他會為此虔誠地祈求……

——因為Jason正在微笑。

24.

他們幾乎每天照三餐在上床。

Jason一要求性，Slade就會給他，無論當下他們在幹什麼；前幾天他們甚至會在廁所待一整天只因為Jason很常做一做就突然吐出來，在馬桶旁邊等Jason吐完繼續做也不是沒有過。

Slade沒少看過戒斷期間崩潰、無能為力的狀況，Jason被拉薩路池帶走的感知中也包含了那一塊的情緒表現，他身體的負荷可能已經達到一百分，他只能感覺到約莫六十分，少去的那四十分同時保留他的尊嚴，他在Slade身上又流眼淚、又流鼻水，弄得兩人都很狼狽，但他的肉體再痛苦他都不會卑微地求Slade給他藥。

第四天的Jason就不再吐了，開始能很明確地說出一句句子（如果『操我。』也算句子的話），那天早上他們醒來，Jason第一件事就是跟Slade討論尼采，再從尼采聊到達文西……

他們一個早上都在聊作古超過一百年作家、哲學家、藝術家……等等，然後Slade離開床，準備簡單弄個早餐。

Jason的腦袋隨著Slade移動而轉動，等男人消失在房門外，他坐起身，抓住拐杖撐起身體，跟著走出房門，隨男人的步伐一步一步前進。

Slade幫自己倒了一杯威士忌，有點好笑地看著全裸的Jason。

「跟著我做什麼？」

Jason停在他身後，仔細端詳男人的全身上下，他移動拐杖，每前進一步都重新觀察一次。

Slade一邊享受美酒殘留在口中的香味，一邊看Jason像隻不親人的貓試圖親人的模樣，仔細想想，這是這幾天來，他第一次離開Jason的體溫。

「你是_**真的**_。」

「我是。」

Jason又看了他好久，Slade無所謂，他不計較也不打斷，自顧自地打開冰箱，把所有像食物的東西都拿出來，退冰鮭魚、切甘藍菜、切奶油、切洋蔥、熱鍋、煮水……等到他完成準備工作，回頭一看，Jason整個人放鬆地塞在椅子裡，輕晃他的小腿。

Slade回憶起比很久很久以前還要更久的很久很久以前，新一代神奇男孩穿著前任的制服，整條大腿跟雪白小腿飛越高樓大廈，張開雙腿蹲在滴水獸旁邊，用那張狂的、戲謔又興奮的笑詔告天下他是蝙蝠俠的新夥伴。

第一次遇到這男孩時，Slade得承認，他大概跟Grayson本人一樣排斥，但如果他現在搭了時光機回到過去，以他對Jason的迷戀，他可能會直接把Jason洗成自己的，然後阻止一切逼Jason改變人生的事發生。

「Slade。」

「嗯？」

Jason就只是喊了喊他的名字，沒有再接著說什麼。Slade喜歡他喊自己的名字。

吃飯時間Jason開口說話了，他們在餐桌邊聊解剖學與犯罪心理學，對現在的Jason來說，『心理學』有點生硬，超過六十分的心理狀態他都體會不能，所以心理學很快就帶過了，接在犯罪心理學後面的是血液飛濺方向、新型武器跟炸彈。

相比他們其他日子，上午對Slade來說更像是戒斷結束後的零件盤查，確認Jason沒有因此壞掉。

下午開始，繼續沒羞沒臊的、原始的、只順從渴望的、Jason可能無所謂但Slade很喜歡的荒淫生活。

接下來一整個星期Slade都不記得他有穿過衣服，今天要怎麼把Jason釘在他的雞巴上成為他每天首務要事，每天從活塞運動開始、從活塞運動結束。

真要相比的話，Slade不認為Jason從毒癮中走出來後變成性癮患者是件不好的事，畢竟對他來說，那更省錢。

「我跟百粉哪個好？」Slade心滿意足地吐出煙霧，搔搔頭，摸摸Jason的肚子。

Jason整個放鬆地躺在他的胸膛上，深深呼吸與吐氣，男人的陰莖還在男子體內，不分青紅皂白灌進滿滿的精液。

Jason想也不想地答道：「百粉。」

——好吧，性癮排除。

25.

看見趴臥在床全身上下又是咬痕又是吻痕、雙腿在發抖的Jason，Ethel差點沒叫出來，「你答應過我不會讓Jason下不了床！」

「我沒有。」他才不會答應這種不平等條約呢。

肉體疲倦的Jason在床上軟綿綿的，眼眶紅潤，淚水沾溼他的睫毛，喉嚨時不時發出細膩的嗚咽。

「天吶太可憐了……他這麼虛弱又大你好幾歲，你就不能手下留情一點嗎！」

「別瞧不起他，他很強悍。」除非Jason自己要求，否則Slade不會差別待遇。

「Jason根本不知道你在傷害他，這不公平。」

聞訊Slade握住男子的後頸，抬高他的臉，彎下腰看著Jason沒聚集的藍眼睛，「我在傷害你嗎？」

「……沒有。」沙啞的氣音。

「要再繼續做嗎？」

「好……」

Slade滿意地放開來，將Ethel趕到門外，「阿妳就迴避吧～」

「你會殺死他的！」

26.

Jay從廚房裡拿著一碗沙拉出去，Ethel正在觀察他。

事實上，Jason的狀況還沒有好到能自理的地步。

當然，在看護死了好幾天的狀況下Jason是能跟屍體相處、自己過自己的、沒用嘔吐物把自己淹死，對海格因失去依賴性的Jason_**照理來說**_已經不需要Ethel的照護了，他有廚房料理的知識、有獨自生活的知識，基本上可以自己在屋子裡過活。

但回顧以前Slade熟悉的Jason，他們住在城堡裡的每一晚都歷歷在目，他認識的Jason會把自己的東西整理乾淨、若非必要不會把自己弄得太髒，這些在當時看起來令人煩躁的缺點之一，現在是Jason缺少的優點之一。

他不把清潔他的起居、生理當作每天該做的事之一，環境再糟糕、受的傷再重也就六十分，不會再高了。除此之外，Jason受再重的傷都不會馬上處理是Slade最不能忍受的。

撇除吸毒，撇除Slade會把人操到乾掉，Jason仍然是一名殘疾人士，只有一條腿能行動、只有一顆眼睛可以看東西，精神上……有點諷刺，穩定到很不安全的地步。

Ethel對這個工作感到不安的對象是她的雇主，但她對Jason有某種程度的使命感，她回來後最高興的事莫過於平時總是癱在角落的Jay已經有超過48小時沒碰毒品，即使那幾包百粉就放在顯眼的地方藏都沒藏，也沒見到Jay伸手去碰它。

直到最近才總算被Jason呼喊名字的Slade可以理解Ethel在捨不得什麼，她被雇主認為是最正常的看護，她也非常認真照顧Jason，她的存在與否卻無法激起Jason同樣程度的波瀾。

「我想……你應該開始找下一個看護了，Reginald先生，」她有點不安地扭著手指，雖然才過第二天，未來可能還會有變數，但Jay也沒出現戒斷反應，對她來說就足夠好了，「或許我還來得及與她交接。」

Slade沒有反對，「我不認為我還能找到無牌照的正常人，我早上已經從高譚市政府單位申請新的看護……約莫兩個星期後公家單位才能幫我排到一個人，在那之前，如果妳沒有其他打算，我希望妳可以幫忙整理Jay弄亂的環境，薪水照舊。」

Ethel只是看著他，似乎鬆了一口氣，「我明白了，我會再呆一陣子，Reginald先生。」

「既然如此，妳需要知道一些事，」Slade的口吻突然嚴厲起來，「Jay的精神世界沒有善惡對錯、不會產生愛與憎恨，所以一旦他做了什麼妳無法控制的事，立刻通知我，好嗎？」

Ethel皺著眉頭的表情就像想問：『而你每天都在操一個不算是真正同意你的人？』

Slade無視她的質疑，「回答。」

「好。」

27.

Jason偏了偏頭，皺眉，通常遇上跟他認知不同的事情時，他會有這樣的表情。

「為什麼他沒死？」

「那是電影，不是真的。」Slade慵懶地靠在沙發上，左手撫著男子的後頸。

「那個角度直射腦幹，為什麼他沒死？」

Ethel邊竊笑邊投來不贊成的眼神，放下煎好的羊小排，「或許你該給他看《如何修好除草機》。」

Slade只是嘆口氣，不是他教Jason解剖知識的。

「你不會犯這種錯誤。」Jason悠悠地說。

只有Slade知道他講的不是圖書推薦，沉浸在Jason仍記得他風光歲月的喜悅中，「不會。」

可惜他享受愉悅的時間只有三秒鐘，他放在桌上的手機螢幕亮了，來訊息的人很掃興的是年輕蝙蝠俠。

『我們需要談談。』

Slade的白眼翻到後腦杓去，回覆：『兩小時後西西鞍革酒吧。』

男人靠過去親吻Jason的脖子，「我出去一會。」

「嗯。」

Slade繞去廚房，Ethel沒事的時候通常會在廚房用平板追劇。

「我離開幾個小時，Jay的食物吃完就再弄一些給他，他太瘦了。」

「他胖了13磅。」按下暫停鍵。

「不夠。」

「聽你的，先生。」

28.

這幾天，Ethel有稍微理解Jay的狀況，她以為這一切都是百粉造成的，Jay只要脫離毒品控制就能恢復，結果不是，Jay本身就有……精神上的問題。

Jay對什麼都不關心，沒有東西能激起他任何欲望，就連美食、垃圾食物等一般人無法抗拒的東西也不能，但讓他吃東西不算太難達成的任務，無法產生過多感知的Jay，沒有飢餓感的同時，沒有飽足感。

「再多吃一點吧，」Ethel放下一大碗的洋芋片，「盡力達到Reginald先生希望你達到的重量。」

Jason一邊看電視，一邊伸手拿洋芋片。只要提醒他吃東西，他沒特別不想吃的話，都會吞下去。

Ethel靜靜看著他，她偶爾能跟Jay聊很多東西，各式各樣的書籍、各式花草樹木，他對電影裡的槍械彈砲知識足夠、對醫療有某方面的見解，她有時候不禁疑惑，變成這樣之前的Jay是怎麼樣的人呢？是什麼樣的過去造就現在的他？少了眼睛、少了條腿又少了情感？

然而她可能沒有太多時間探討了，高譚市政府已經來電通知過，他們幫Jay排到一個新的照護人員，明天就會來。

可能到最後，她都只是一個『黑髮的看護』。

才剛有點感慨，天空突然烏雲密佈、雷雨交加，大滴的雨水落在落地窗外的院子裡。

「不知道Reginald先生有沒有帶傘。」算是自言自語吧，「他從來沒有只離開幾小時，你知道他去做什麼嗎？」

「他去見Timmy。」

「……」Ethel挺直肩膀，她沒想到Jay會回答她且說出第二個他知道的名字，「Timmy？」

「我弟弟。」

「你有兄弟？」

「三個。」

相較於Jay的面無表情，Ethel簡直發現了新大陸。

29.

西西鞍革酒吧，Slade又菸又酒的，已經成年許久的Tim一臉嫌棄的坐到他旁邊。

「給我一個解釋，」Tim點了一杯無酒精飲料，支走酒吧，「你答應過我不會再在安全屋裡殺人。」

「不是我。」

Tim立刻瞠大眼睛，喪鐘在對自己不利的問題上通常不會正面回答，當他正面回答了，就表示他說的是真的……

Jason沒從安全屋裡跑掉，表示也不是Jason認識的人下的手，如果不是Jason認識的人、也不是喪鐘，那就只能是……

「是_**他**_做的。」Slade說得很肯定，一口喝掉半杯威士忌。

「為什麼？」

Slade轉頭，酒吧裡他的眼睛顏色特別陰晦，「他們在他嗑嗨的時候強姦他。」

Tim的眼睛瞠得更大，這回他的藍眼睛裡頭充滿殺意。

「只要他稍微有一點清醒，他們就繼續幫他注射海格因。」

這些年來，Tim Drake版本的蝙蝠俠走得越來越遠，他比Bruce Wayne更聰明，他當上蝙蝠俠的年紀比Bruce早，所以他更早厭倦這個角色、這些罪犯。

在Bruce版本的蝙蝠俠底下，Tim可能站在一個不用承擔責任的位置，後來即使他有一個團體且擔任指揮要職，他也有很多正面、正直的好友可以分擔壓力。

如今，他已經麻木了，Tim開始覺得這些人渣少一個是一個。

這方面，Slade能給予他高度肯定。

Tim的表情非常嚴肅，他握著飲料的手在發抖，氣到升天卻無處發洩。

「好消息是，Jason會叫我的名字了。」

「我不明白你怎能氣定神閒，甚至是……高興？」

「一碼歸一碼，Timothy，」Slade的眼睛總算撇向他，「我被我的愛人喊了兩年的Bruce，他總算叫我Slade我有什麼理由不高興？」

「把高尚的名義拿掉，你要的只是一隻知更鳥。」

「我是。」承認道，「我要的是名為Jason Todd，AKA紅頭罩的知更鳥。」

Tim似乎不認同，他也永遠不可能認同。

「看來你們真的沒想過他為什麼逃離Wayne相關人員，他不需要規則，即使是現在。……我想你知道他是對的，你漸漸變成以前的紅頭罩了，Timothy。」沒錯過Tim瞳孔瞬間的反應，Slade有點得意，「我承認，你們每個都很有趣，但紅頭罩不是_**知更鳥**_的代名詞，我想要他是因為他總是燃燒到精疲力盡，而只有我看得到他的耀眼。」

「……」Tim沈寂下去，「Jason已經不會再燃燒了。」

「不，他仍然很耀眼。」Slade起身，放下酒錢。

「你在逃避現實，Slade，Jason已經失去活下去的欲望。」

「不，他失去的是想死的欲望。」轉身離開前嘴角都帶著得天獨厚的笑，「我說了，只有我看的到他的耀眼。」


	5. 五

30.

「啊，你記得Una嗎？」

Jason想了一下，點頭。

「你記得所有人嗎？」

Jason點頭，「五個都記得。」

Ethel看著他，菸在她手裡燃燒，煙霧裊裊，「五個？」用拿著菸的手去算另一隻手的手指，「紅髮的、棕髮的、Una、我。」

「還有一個金髮的。」

「……」Ethel說不出口她其實期望Jay能說出一個名字，她一路看著Jay從渾渾噩噩到可以陪她做菜，前兩天他們還一起出去散步，「你提到離開人員時沒有提到她，Reginald先生也沒提醒我還有一個金髮女郎。」

Jason沒有回話，繼續吃東西。

「我只知道Una而已……」她安靜地說，外頭的雨聲都要掩蓋她的音量，「我交接給她的時候沒有發現她奇怪的地方，她有讓你感到不舒服嗎？」

Jason仍舊沒有回話。

Ethel在想是不是自己問錯方式，既然Jason沒有強烈的感知，他可能不會有什麼舒不舒服的感覺。

「如果她想再來這裡，你願意讓她來嗎？」

Jason搖頭。

Ethel想擁抱眼前的男子，Una肯定讓他受了不少苦，「沒關係，她已經走了。」

「她沒有離開。」Jason說。

——是否是造成心理創傷呢？

Ethel很直覺地想到這點，從而忽略掉沒有強烈感知的人應該沒有心理創傷的問題。

叮咚。

電鈴響了。

「我去開個門，Slade可能忘了帶鑰匙。」Ethel起身，往門走去，沒有聽見Jason的回答……

「她們在院子裡。」

31.

最大聲的響雷震懾防彈玻璃落地窗，Ethel尖叫著摔進屋裡，Jason準備去拿蛋糕的手停下來，他抬頭，窗外落雨聲與雷聲交錯，啪一聲室內所有靠電量運轉的裝置全部停止，沒有電視、沒有聲音、沒有光，一個雄性的影子走進來，Ethel趴臥在地上腦袋有點暈眩……

「是他？」男人大吼，指著沙發上的Jason，抓住地上的女人，扯起她的黑髮，「妳為了他離開我？」

「不是……他是……」疼痛迫使Ethel清醒，「我離開你跟他無關……」

「妳會後悔！賤人！」抓著女人的頭用力地砸在地上。

Jason立好旁邊的拐杖撐起自己，又一個他不認識的男人闖進Slade的安全屋。

男人朝他走來，Jason靠著一陣一陣的雷光看清男人的臉，男人雙眼被血絲覆蓋、面目猙獰、額頭有幾條爆凸的青筋；男人很高，比Slade還高，很扎實、很強壯，男人越近，Jason越需要抬頭看他。

「他是無辜的……Carlton……」Ethel驚恐地發現男人手上握著一把刀，「我在這裡工作，他是我雇主的伴侶，不要——」

喊到一半失心瘋的男人就衝了出去，她甚至沒有機會叫Jay快走……

轟隆隆的雷聲在灰色的夜空作祟，閃爍中Jason避開攻擊他的刀刃，他重心不穩地跌出去幾次，瘦弱的身體撞在地上，被Carlton提起來又丟出去。

「住手！Carlton！你瘋了！」Ethel不知道喊這個還有什麼用，分手前她曾經被他打到不成人形，她也喊過上萬遍他瘋了，她多次以為自己會死，直到她逃了出來……一定是她上次離開讓Carlton找到她的，如果她早兩天離開，至少不會波及到Jay……

Ethel晃晃腦袋，翻出手機，她該怎麼辦？報警可能會讓Jay或Reginald先生因持有毒品而被逮捕，但這樣下去他們全都會死在這裡……Jay一如往常地對外界沒有感知，他甚至不曉得Carlton正在傷害……

「呃啊啊——」

尖叫聲抖掉了Ethel的手機，她緊張地看過去，強烈的光打在Jay戴著眼罩的那邊臉，看不清Jay另一隻眼睛的神色。

發出叫聲的是Carlton，他趴在地上臉面對他不憐惜的前女友，左手以一個不人道的姿勢被扭在身後，Jay的膝蓋緊緊壓在男人背上，雙手高舉男人的左手，硬生生地扭斷它。

「Jay？？」Ethel脆弱地喊著Jay，不知道發生什麼事，她只是低頭了幾秒鐘，Jay就已經把人壓制了？

Jason放過那隻用來揍人的手，再用不到三秒的時間，扭斷了Carlton的右手。

「啊啊啊啊——」

雷聲也沒掩蓋Carlton的大叫，Ethel看著他羞辱又氣憤的臉……他Carlton一直都被眾人畏懼，從來沒有大叫過，他是施暴的那一方，尖叫的永遠是Ethel……

雙手被從肩膀扭斷的人很難從地上爬起來，無論他想從哪個點施力，其中一邊的肩膀都會受到椎骨的疼痛。

Carlton已經無法攻擊了，Ethel趁這個機會打給Reginald先生，一接通她就快速地語無倫次，「先生，Reginald先生，我的……我前男友Carlton找到我了……」

『冷靜點，我再10分鐘就到了。』

「Jay壓制他了……目前Carlton應該無法攻擊我們……噢不！」她放下手機，「Jay！不要！」

『保持通話！』

32.

找到刀子的Jason輕輕地靠單腳跳回來，地上的Carlton蠕動著呻吟，背後再次壓上那個扭斷他手的男子的重量。

Jason在Carlton的後腰兩側跪好，斷肢的那條腿造成左右高低不平均，他整個人往右邊傾了一點，所以他的第一刀，也不小心往右了些。

背部中刀的男人痛得掙扎，膝蓋跟腳踝在地上亂瞪，Jason再舉起刀，瞄準男人的胸口。

「不要……」Carlton求饒，「停下來……」

與Carlton幾乎是面對面的Ethel第一次看見他眼裡產生深深的恐懼，她腦海中出現另一個同樣悲痛、後悔且害怕的臉……

「等一下，Jay，……他、他已經沒有反抗能力了……」

雷聲中Jason彷彿沒聽見Ethel的聲音，刀子毫不猶豫地刺下，男人發出慘叫，Jason拔起刀，再刺下一刀。沾滿血液的刀尖落下濃稠鮮紅，男人還在動，他再刺一次、兩次……

鮮血噴濺在好不容易從毒癮中爬出來的男子臉上，強烈的光影中Jay臉上一點表情也沒有……

Carlton的叫喊越來越弱、掙扎越來越小，他睜著眼睛，下巴抵在木質地板上，殺氣重重的目光失去光彩……

Ethel目睹靈魂離開他的那個瞬間，就好像她目睹媽媽的靈魂離開的那瞬間……

『爸……你為什麼要殺了媽媽？……』

或許她永遠得不到答案，或許她恨Carlton，但兩者之間的關聯是……相同的恐懼……

Ethel雙腿發軟，聽不見電話裡Reginald先生試著喊回她的神識，她認知中毫無縛雞之力的Jay扭斷一個比他強壯的男人的手，用刀刃找出男人的心臟，在上好的木質地板上製造新鮮血泊……

這些是否需要具備某些技能才能辦到？這樣一來……Jay能看懂解剖知識跟武器知識也說得通了……

滿身是血的Jason撐好身體，靠一隻腿站了起來，清冷地朝她慢慢跳過來來，沿途穩穩地蹲下拾起拐杖，Ethel呼吸急促地往後退，刀子握在他手中，過多的血水在地上滴出一條道路。

「J……Jay……」Ethel哭著說，「Reginald先生……Slade、Slade很快就會回來了，Jay……」然後Reginald先生對她的告誡全部浮了出來，

『Jay生病了，他的精神世界沒有善惡、沒有對錯，也不會產生愛與憎恨，所以一旦他做了什麼妳無法控制的事，立刻通知我，好嗎？』

Reginald先生什麼都知道……

意識到這點的Ethel快速撇一眼掉在旁邊的手機，Reginald先生還未掛斷，她摀住自己的嘴，怕自己哭出聲音來。

Jason偏了偏頭，「妳怕我嗎？」

雷打下來，在Jason殺人後卻沒有表情的臉上製造出強烈的光影。

「不……不……我沒有……」努力推著自己的身體，以近乎爬行的動作一點一點移動。

「說謊。」

Ethel肩膀緊縮，恐懼蔓延至她每一條神經。

「為什麼妳在後退？」前進。

「我不是……我只是……」她已退到落地窗邊。

清脆的啪一聲，一個小小脆脆的東西被她壓在掌心下，那東西就卡在地毯與窗軌的縫隙中……

空中裂開一道長長的閃電，光線忽明忽滅，Ethel不曉得自己怎麼還有勇氣將它拿出來……

——那是一顆彈殼。

為什麼房子裡會有彈殼？

如果根本沒有開槍的必要的話……？

「啊，」已經很接近了的Jason淡淡地說，「原來在那裡啊。」

Ethel放聲尖叫地推開落地窗衝了出去，赤腳踩進泥濘的後院，太多的聯想擠進她的思緒，——如果有開槍的必要呢？

Jay前前後後換了五個看護，Reginald先生暗示Jay的精神有缺陷，Jay說不是每個看護都離開了，如果……

雨水打在Ethel已經濕濘的臉上，她不敢想太多，不敢發現自己是對的……

「啊……」積水的泥土中她踩到一個硬塊，整個人往前方撲過去發出啪渣的水聲，雨落在泥淖中開出一朵朵骯髒的水花。

Ethel只想快點站起來，越過院子的籬笆比較矮，她能直接翻出去。

她撐起身子，雷光此時打亮整個後院，她才發現參雜在土裡的是森森白骨與腐臭的肉塊……

白骨的頸椎戴著一條她印象深刻的兔子項鍊……

「_**啊啊啊啊——**_」

崩潰的尖叫放慢了Jason的腳步，Ethel在院子裡發抖哭泣，全身髒兮兮。

雨水沖刷下，很多埋屍體的洞都往下凹陷，Ethel才發現後院不只一具屍體……

33.

「交給我處理吧，孩子，進屋裡去。」

聽見低沉聲音的Ethel迅速轉身，那個曾經在浴室裡對Jay施暴的男人回來了，他一直以來都在幫Jay掩蓋這些屍體的存在……

Jason點點頭，雨水沖刷掉他臉上的血跡，卻掩蓋不了他襯衫上的鮮紅。

「不……不要……求你……先生……」見到刀子已經轉移到Reginald先生手上，比起無法快速移動的Jay，Reginald先生是一個四肢健全、強壯的男人，Ethel已了無希望……

冰冷的雨水滑過Reginald先生陰冷的表情，男人嘆了一口氣，悠悠地掃視周圍複雜的環境。

「我知道妳在想什麼，Ethel，我覺得妳有知道的權利，」Slade看起來非常無奈，「這些_**住戶**_不全是Jay做的，有些是我做的。」

Ethel的淚水混著雨水，喉嚨不停發出斷斷續續的哽咽哭聲。

「抱歉，Ethel，這不是私人恩怨，我們本來可以成為好朋友。」他是真心的，「當我說我要免費解決妳前男友時，妳不該當那是笑話的。」

Ethel嚇到說不出話來，她已經不是那個會在Jay受到暴力對待時挺身而出的勇敢的女人，她應該在那時候就離開的……

「放心吧，我不會把妳放在妳前男友旁邊。」

34.

Slade偶爾會在鞋櫃上頭的罐子中放買東西找零的零錢，那裡一直有很多銅板跟小面額紙鈔，包含Ethel在內，歷代看護們休息前都會直接拿走把那當成給她們的小費。

Jason打開抽屜，抽屜裡面有一個暗櫃，他跟Slade的指紋都能解鎖，裡面放著一把槍與信用卡。

今天Ethel沒有拿小費，Jason看看零錢罐跟Slade的車鑰匙，再挖出鞋櫃裡頭很久以前Slade幫他訂做的義肢戴上，拿起雨傘，拿走他所需的東西，沒向任何人交代就出去了。

雷雨交加，道路上積了一些水，雨刷在他面前左右晃動，他們住的區域住戶很少，他大概開個30秒才能再看到一戶，所以這裡的房子幾乎都有前院與後院、有寬闊的停車格。

幾天前他與Ethel曾經出門散步過，Jason還記得往市區的路該怎麼走，他已經很久沒有自己出門了、很久沒有戴義肢了。

半小時後，約莫七點多，他到了市區，這裡的一切他都記得，每片屋瓦他都踩過。

七點多的高譚路上仍有許多人，他知道再開個五分鐘會有條小巷，小巷裡有一整排監視器，但是沒有一個能用。

很久很久以前他在那裡認識蝙蝠俠。

35.

汽車旅館、電視、休閒、外賣、泳池。

Slade五天後找到Jason，男子坐在他租來的套房裡，愜意地過著會把自己胖死的生活。

披薩的起司被拉出一個黏稠又誘人的線條，Jason安靜地嚼著滿滿餡料的餅皮，他周遭堆滿五天沒清理的垃圾，穿著一套五天沒洗的衣物。

多虧Slade的信用卡，他到處亂跑衣食無缺，但莫名其妙地製造了一堆傷口——慶幸的是，沒有屍體。

「你怎麼跑出來了？Jason？」喪鐘從窗台進去，Jason無回應，他的無回應有時候只代表一個意思：不知道。

他的不知道，通常表示那超出他能表達的範圍。

他很有可能不想待了，他不想待就走了，多麼率性。

「沒關係，我準備轉換心情換間屋子。」Slade拿下面罩，撥開沙發上亂糟糟的東西，坐到男子旁邊，「你要跟我一起走嗎？」

Jason點點頭，把披薩推到男人面前，他沒有對Slade說你回來了，反而是：「Ethel會來嗎？」

Slade接過披薩，還是熱的，「不，她離開了，Jason。」

「為什麼她要離開？Slade？」

「她的工作結束了，如果她知道你記得她的名字，她會很開心的。」

「我還會再見到她嗎？」Jason把腦袋擱在男人硬梆梆的肩甲上。

「我不確定，孩子，但我很確定你該洗澡了。」

「我喜歡她。」

「……」Slade停頓一下，張口咬住披薩，「我知道，我也喜歡她。」

36.

Jason的情況很好，脫離毒品後Slade每天都排定很多事情給他做，他待在Jason身邊的時間越長，Jason似乎就越能接受親密的接觸。

好消息是，房間抽屜裡一直擺著一份純度很高的海格因，自從Jason成功走過戒斷期，他就沒再去碰抽屜裡的毒品了。

壞消息是，他的無感知不會因此有轉好的現象，他還是很容易忽略需要強烈情緒才能表達出來的生理現象……例如被燙傷不去處理傷口、冰箱裡沒食物了就餓到暈倒、也遇過不自覺憋尿憋到尿失禁的情況。

Slade仍然需要一個人在他不在時確認Jason不會弄死自己，Jason不喜歡戴義肢，他沒有出門的需求，而且他也很習慣有人準備他的三餐。

新的安全屋有一個更大的院子，這次旁邊有鄰居，他們全都和藹可親，偶爾會過來串門子。

他們可以在這裡扮演一個家庭，直到他們膩了想換位置，或院子裡的屍體多到擺不下……當然能沒有屍體是最好的。

「你要走了。」Jason的上半身壓在Slade的行李箱裡面，蹭蹭裡頭的衣物再抬眼看他。

「十天。」Slade摸摸Jason的肚子。

「我可以跟你一起去。」

「戴著義肢？」男人坐到床邊，從他的肚子摸到他的腰側，如果Jason願意戴上義肢，他不排除帶著Jason四處跑；如果Jason願意接受復健與訓練，Slade認為他仍然可以上戰場。

「不要。」

「好吧，那你留在家裡。」

「我要你的劍。」

Slade嘆了口氣，從另一個行李袋中拿出他的劍，Jason抱著它像隻抱著貓草魚的貓。

「別拿去砍新看護好嗎？」手伸到男子的脖子底下將他撈起來，放在旁邊的床上。

「只有新看護？」

「別殺任何人好嗎？親愛的。」蓋上行李箱。

「你說你不會限制我。」Jason在床上滾了一圈，「如果我做了，你會生氣嗎？」

Slade移動到另一邊床上，撫過Jason的頭髮。

「我沒限制你，那些是問句。」

「我不願意給你保證。」

「那就別給。」Slade笑了出來，低下頭，輕輕嗅著Jason髮根的香味，「我希望我回來的時候你還活著。」

「這個可以。」

「很好。」捧著Jason的臉，他想在出任務前好好地吻他的小鳥。

叮咚——

吻完Jason的Slade還是忍不住翻了白眼，他蓋起行李箱，「你的新看護來了。」

Slade拍拍Jason，離開房間。

外面是一片鳥語花香，春天的氣息總令人心曠神怡，一名婦人站在他門外的台階上，盤起黑色的捲髮，她掛著專業許可的名牌。

「你好，Theobald先生，我是Ava Gonzales，我是您前天申請的居家護理人員。」

「請進，Ava，很高興妳來了。」Slade用他最完美的笑容迎接她，「稱我Ralap就好。」

「好的，Ralap先生。」

Slade側過身，讓婦人進入室內。

「來吧，讓我為妳介紹環境與Jay。」

-end-


End file.
